Love Book Dilemma
by nareiya
Summary: Have you ever experienced reading an unfinished novel?Well Athrun does and now he forces Cagalli,his long-timed sweetheart,to finish the novel but she refuses and made him do it instead.What if the unfinished part of a novel was meant for their love story


**Love Book Dilemma**

**Summary:**

**Have you ever experienced reading an unfinished fanfic? Well Athrun Zala does and now he forces Cagalli, his long-timed sweetheart, to finish the novel but she refuses and made him do it instead. What if the unfinished part of a novel was meant for their unfinished love story? AsuCaga!**

--

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm sorry for not writing Marriage Dilemma but this one has come first…due to some reasons…Neways, this one will be a three or four chaptered fic! So I hope you will enjoy this one! BTW, chapter four of Confession Time: The Aftermath is on its way! It will be published some time soon! BTW, this is a light hearted fic so don't expect serious stuffs or the way I describe things and emotion just like in Confession Time. Just think of it as a wacky and comic fic!

Now, without anymore further delay, I now present the comic chapter of the enjoyable _Dilemma _series, Through Fiction Dilemma!

--

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GS/D or any bookstore…

--

**Chapter One**

--

"Hey Athrun!" Meyrin, the oldest sales lady in _**God's Holy Will Bookstore**_, again smiled seductively as the young bachelor passed by.

Yes, do not fear Athrun fans, our dear knight has yet not become insane for he inwardly cringed as he saw the piggy-wiggy witch, Meyrin, blow disgusting love kisses at him. If only he can stab her right now, he will gladly do it but due to his position in the government, he is not allowed to do that.

Anyways, the mission of our beloved Athrun in this wicked bookstore is not to kill Meyrin(for that time must wait until the lechon festival in Balayan, Batangas) but to find his favorite book. So he hastily went to the romance section were many teenage girls squealed in delight upon seeing him.

Being the refined gentleman that he was, he kindly accepted their squeals as complements and began his search that abruptly ended in disappointment as he saw the latest installment's cover labeled with a big _INCOMPLETE EDITION _label.

He felt his eyes turn into a size of a pea out of annoyance as he took the book and went to the manager who happened to be Kira Yamato, he's long-timed best friend since their diaper days.

"Kira!" he marched in his office and shoved the front cover of the book on the brunette's face, "What's the meaning of this?"

Being the idiot that he was, Kira answered dumbly, "Uh…the author thought that that cover looks cool…?"

Athrun whacked the book on Kira's head and slumped on the chair before the desk, "Idiot…anyway, do you know why the author discontinued writing it?"

The manager took the book from him and scanned the book from cover to cover, "Dunno…ask the author." He dumbly suggested and Athrun silently sympathize with Lacus' unfortunate choice of a husband.

"C'mon! I know you know the author!" he exclaimed.

Kira rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you don't know who the author is up to now?" he received a _Duh!_ look from Athrun and he sighed deeply, "Even Shinn knows _The Blonde Princess'_true identity is!"

--

**In the bookstore's garage for books…**

"HA—CHEW!" Shinn sneezed as he placed the final box on a corner, "Is Athha cursing me again?"

--

The blue-haired hottie transformed to his chibi form and pouted in a chibi way, "Just tell who the fing author is or else I'll tell Lacus that you weren't a virgin when she had oral sx with you on the Archangel after you did your cry baby scene when Cagalli told you that you're twins!"

"You wouldn't!" he transformed to his chibi form and saw the evil smirk of chibi Athrun, "And you call yourself my best friend! Even Yzak wouldn't stoop this low!"

--

**In the Joule Estate...**

"Ouch!" the silver haired commander cried out in pain as he fell on their stairs, "Maybe Dearka lost another strip poker game!"

--

Chibi Kira raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. Cagalli is the author! Go bother her on Orb!"

Chibi Athrun gave Chibi Kira a big, wet kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Kira!" then he made his way to the airport with only one thing in mind—that is to force Cagalli on continuing the last series of his favorite book entitled _The Blue-Haired Idiot and Boyish Goldilocks._

--

**In Orb…**

"I never knew that the princess can right such a masterpiece!" Dearka wiped his feigned tears as he closed the copy of the renowned book on the wooden desk. As he again looked at the cover, he noticed that the _Boyish Goldilocks_ looked like some beautiful princess but the _Blue-Haired Idiot_'s identity was still a mystery for him, "So who's the guy? The blue haired idiot I mean…"

Cagalli slapped her forehead for the umpteenth time, "What the heck is wrong with you men? Do I need to whack something on your heads to make you realize who the main characters are?"

Milly sighed and apologized on behalf of her boyfriend's habitual stupidity, "So Cagalli, can you tell me what inspired you to writer you renowned novel?"

"Well," she smiled as she remembered the blue haired idiot who made the boyish goldilocks be somewhat girlish, "I think the lead male protagonist's demeanor had greatly influenced me since he is sincere and kind, sweet, charming and…and—" "and an _idiot_?" Milly, the reporter continued for her which made her laugh until kingdom come.

She nodded as she managed to muffle her laughter, "Yes, his incongruous stupidity is the best quality of his that I loved the most."

After jolting down some notes on her notepad, Milly was about to ask another question but the glimpse of blue hair that passed by the window made her stop and smile suddenly, "I think the real life blue haired idiot has arrived, dear blonde princess. I think it's about time that my assistant and I make out graceful exit."

"Where?" Dearka dumbly asked for the second time of the day and Milly sighed as she pulled him by the ear upon making her graceful exit.

"Athrun, what brings you here?" she asked him as she offered him to sit.

As he did so, he brought out the copy of his book and shoved it on her face, "What is the meaning of this, Cagalli? Why is it not yet finished?"

Cagalli inwardly felt her whole house fall on her as she realized that Athrun has not yet realized that the reason why the final installment was in a hold up, "Tell me, Athrun, have you thoroughly read that novel of mine?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I found it so…life-like! The characters, the events—blonde princess' reaction is so familiar with my own memory!"

"I see…" she has now concluded that Kira is much more knowledgeable than Athrun when it comes to common sense (proving that common sense wasn't that common for coordinators), "So what are you doing here? Do you want my autograph or something?"

He shook his head, "I came here to plead you to continue this novel of yours. It's so nice and all—and I really want to know the ending! Come on, Cagalli! I know you can do this!"

Cagalli got her notebook and wrote, _After an interview with the infamous reporter and her ludicrous boy friend, the Boyish Goldilocks had found herself in a difficult situation for the Blue-Haired Idiot had come and asked her to continue her novel which is quite impossible for the time being because there is no progress in their love life. The Boyish Goldilocks sighed and pitied the Blue-Haired Idiot for his stupidity of realizing things._

She looked at him and something hit her as she again wrote, _Upon looking at the Blue-Haired Idiot's idiotic face, she had a wicked idea cooked up on her head. Will the Blue-Haired Idiot be sensible enough to continue the novel for her, then realize that their love story is the number one hit book for the century?_

"Hey," she called him, "Do you want to continue my novel for me?"

He looked at her, eyes widen in surprise, "Are you kidding me?"

She typically rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious here, Zala."

"Fine…just take care of the legal stuffs…disclaimers…" he told her.

Cagalli again wrote excitedly, _After some stupid reasons from the most idiotic coordinator that science had ever produced, he finally agreed after babbling some thing about disclaimers and legal stuff which the Boyish Goldilocks will fix some time soon._

_Of course joy overwhelmed the blonde lass as she can feel excitement waiting for her idiotic lover. Even though this may mar her impression towards the idiot, will they be able to compensate that risk after the Blue-Haired Idiot has realized that it is their love story? Read the next chapter to find it out!_

"Done." She gave him the notebook that she wrote in, "This is the last notebook for the last installment. The other notebooks, references and manuscripts are under Lacus' care. So you can get all of those from her."

"Thanks!" he said as he placed his book and her notebook inside his bag. Before leaving, he shook her hand, "You don't know how much this means to me, Cagalli, so I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She beamed at him casually, "No problem. I'm glad that I have you as an avid fan."

He smiled at her and left. If only he knew that she had passed to him the hardest part of the novel. That is to continue and solve their unfinished love story.

--

**End of Chapter One**

--

**Author' Note:**

For the first time of my writing career here in , I had hesitated to type _fucking_ and _sex_ in the body of the story! What the heck is happening to me! HELP! Ehehehehehe…neway, Balayan, Batangas is a province here in my beloved country, the Philippines. So now, obviously, I am a Filipino. BTW, _lechon_ is a roasted pig. They roast in on fire (placing the pig on a stick).

Also, tell me if you want the title _Through Fiction _Dilemma be retained or if you want it to be changed as _Love Book _Dilemma, just like my original choice. Oh yeah, before I forget, I want to acknowledge my friend, kat meow, for helping me think of certain parts of this light hearted fic. (When I say light hearted, you can refer to my typical comic fics like Election Dilemma, Through Fiction Dilemma, Mistaken Identity, And the Doctor Said…, Noypish GSD Cast, etc.)

So if you have questions, violent reactions why Athrun is so damn stupid and completely dense, please say it to me by reviewing this comic fic of mine!

-nareiya


End file.
